My Soulmate is a Werewolf
by hpfan4life23
Summary: What if Jacob was already a werewolf when Bella came to Forks? What if he imprinted on her? the Cullens will have a part in this also, I promise. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I look out the plane window, thinking about what I really had gotten myself into. My life was great, close to perfect, in Phoenix, but of course, that couldn't last. Now I was heading to Forks, population, about 400. It was _always_ raining, a sunny day there, was like a snowy day in Phoenix, it never happened. So why would I be going there, you may ask? Well first, let me just give you a little background information about myself. My parents, Charlie and Renee, married young, right out of high school, and then had me. But things weren't meant to be, and they divorced about a year after I was born. My mom moved to Arizona after the divorce was settled, wanting to keep some distance from Charlie, which is completely understandable, and took me with her. I lived with her for the most part, but every summer I went to stay with Charlie. It was fine in Forks, a small town on the Olympian Peninsula, but the always wet weather was not something I was, or still am fond of. Last year, my mom started dating Phil, a minor league baseball player, and last month, he announced that he would have to go around the country for baseball, and he asked my mom to come with her, and it was then he proposed. I was ecstatic for my mom, I mean, she was obviously in love with him, but I knew it meant I had to go live with Charlie. I was more than welcome to go on the road with them, but I didn't want to spend my junior year on a bus. Education was always something that I treasured, with the knowledge that it was never something my parents got to do completely because of me; neither of them went to college. So I agreed to come to Forks, and here I am now.

The plane lands and I open up the overhead compartments, in an attempt to get my bags. I slide it open, and my suitcase falls on my head, knocking me to the ground. Darn it, I was gonna have a bump and/or a bruise later. People look at me worriedly, and I feel the heat rush into my cheeks. I get up, instantly reassuring anyone who was concerned about my well being. It was nothing unusual though, I was born with two left feet. I have become a regular at the emergency room in Phoenix, and soon to be one at the hospital in Forks. I sighed, picked up my bags, and walked off the plane, with whatever dignity I had left.

I'm barely off the jet way, when I hear "BELLS!" and am engulfed in a huge hug.

"Hey dad!" I say, with a smile tugging up the corners of my mouth.

"Oh Bells, I've missed you a lot!" Now I was definitely smiling, this was rare; Charlie was never so forward with his emotions. He was more of a closed book, which was something I inherited from him.

"I've missed you too dad." He let go of me, embarrassed that he had hugged me for so long.

The ride home was quiet, not an awkward silence though, a nice silence. We pulled up at the old Swan house, and into the driveway, and were greeted by another car, or should I say truck, in the driveway. I raised my eyebrows in confusion and surprise. The police cruiser (Oh, shoot, I forgot to mention that Charlie is the chief of police in Forks) screeched to a stop, and I climbed out, trying to carry all my bags, since Charlie had already walked inside. I failed, and dropped my bags. I bent down to pick them up, only to realize that they weren't there. I looked around in confusion; I was sure I dropped at least one. I heard a low, throaty, chuckle and looked up, surprised to see a tan, _very_ buff boy, without a shirt, even though it was freezing outside. He was just standing there, in cargo shorts. His hair was shoulder length, and it looked like it had been cut with a pair of garden shears (which it probably was) Jacob Black. That's who it was! I knew I recognized him from somewhere! When I would go to Forks during the summer, he and I would hang out all the time. We were practically joined at the hip.

"Jacob Black?" I asked in disbelief, I looked at his face, and our eyes locked for half a second before he gasped and fell to the ground.

'Oh my God! Are you okay? Should I go get Charlie or something?" I asked, and when he looked at me again, so much adoration, and dare I say it, love filled his deep brown eyes. At that moment, I felt a connection, almost like a pull, and it felt amazing. I never wanted to break that moment, as weird as it sounds.

"No. It's okay. I'm good. Hey, I'll be right back." Jacob said, still unable to look way from my eyes. With that, he turned around and ran into the woods behind my house. I could tell the resistance with that action; it was obvious he didn't want to leave and, to be completely honest; I didn't want him to either.

The front door opened, interrupting my thoughts. "Bells? You coming in?" Charlie asked, with confusion in his voice.

"Uh, yeah, be right there." And with that, I grabbed my bags and headed inside, with Jake clouding my brain.

**JPOV**

"Jacob Black?" She said my name, and I looked up, our eyes locking, As soon as our glances met, nothing else mattered but her. I cared only about her and keeping her safe. I thought I cared a lot about the pack, but my adoration for Bella was nothing in comparison. She was the most important thing in my life now. Bella. My Bella.

I realized what had just happened, I had just _imprinted._ Sam had described what it felt like, and I could sort of feel what it felt like. I mean, I was in his thoughts, I knew what he felt.

I quickly excused myself, not wanting to leave, but I needed to talk to Sam. I ran into the woods, and tied my shorts to the leather cord around my ankle. I felt the fire flame through my body, and it was gone almost as soon as it started. I quickly glanced at my paws, I still couldn't get over that I could phase into a damn wolf.

"_Jake? What's up? You're not due for patrol for another two hours." _Sam and Paul both questioned in my thoughts, as they were on patrol. I took a deep breath and said (more like thought)

_"Sam, I think I just imprinted."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just realized that I forgot to put an author's note on the last chapter. Oops. **

**This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me. My goal is to update at least twice a week, hopefully more. School has been insanely busy lately though, so don't freak out if I don't update a ton. I promise to try my best. **

**I do not own anything but my change of the plot. Everything else belongs to the incredible Stephanie Meyers. So here is Chapter 2! Reviews make my day, so review please!**

~o~

**BPOV**

I walk inside and bring my luggage immediately into my room, knowing exactly where it was. I needed some time to think about what had just happened, and to my luck, Charlie was just the right person for that job. He was really good with giving me the privacy I needed, he never invaded my personal space, which was a welcome change from Renee.

I began to put my clothes into my dresser, still thinking about what had happened with Jake. I really shouldn't have let him leave, he could be hurt, and I just let him run off into the woods! Jeez, what was I thinking? I was so stupid! What could he have possibly needed in the woods, anyway?

As soon as I realized I had put my underwear in my pillowcase, I sighed, and stopped unpacking. With everything on my mind, what I really needed was a hot shower. I grabbed my toiletries bag from its resting place on my dresser, I snatched some comfy clothes from my suitcase, and headed into the bathroom Charlie and I shared (I practically had it to myself, Charlie used to downstairs bathroom to empty his facilities, for lack of a better word, and he showered before work in the mornings, when I was still asleep) I turned on the water as hot as it could be without having damage to my flesh, and shed my clothes. I stepped into the shower, and started thinking. Showers always help me think. I tried to think of a logical explanation of what had happened, but, of course, I couldn't think of one. Maybe he suddenly had the urge to go on a nature walk? Knowing Jacob, and the heat he would receive from his friends on the reservation, if he ever even thought about doing something like that (not that they would be able to know what he was thinking) I highly doubted it. The hot water began to run out, interrupting my inner monologue, and I sighed, knowing that I hadn't even started washing my body.

I quickly ran the razor down my legs, as well as my armpits, deciding to skip shaving cream, as I was beginning to get hyperthermia from the increasingly cold water. I scrubbed the shampoo into my hair as fast as I could, practically scraping my scalp off. I rinsed it out, and leaped out of the shower, shivering violently. I wrapped my hair up into a towel and my body in another one. I picked up my clothes off the floor, frowning when I realized the clothes I had set out to change into had fallen from the counter into the sink, and gotten all wet. I tightened my grip on the towel, preventing it from sliding down on my trip from the bathroom to my bedroom, right across the hall.

I open to door to my bedroom, and gasp, almost dropping my towel. There, sitting on my bed, was Jacob Black.

**JPOV**

"_Sam, I think I just imprinted." _

"_What the hell Jake? On who? What happened? Give me some answers!" _Paul, the hothead of the pack, screamed at me.

"_Maybe I would, if you would let me give you some!" _

"_Paul, calm down. Jake, what happened?" _Sam asked me, and I replayed the imprint in my head, answering his question.

_"Damn, Bella is smoking hot." _Quil thought. I was so engrossed in my thoughts of the recent imprint, I hadn't even realized Quil phased. I growled, and lunged at him, taking him by surprise. I scratched his flank pretty deep but I knew the next time I looked at it, it would just be a fading pink scar.

"_Quil, Jacob, enough!" _We both surrendered under the weight of an alpha order.

"_Jeez, sorry man. I didn't mean it like that. You know that." _Quil thought, honestly sorry, but not taking back what he said, Who could blame him? Bella _was_ hot!

"_My point exactly!" _Quil muttered

"_Bella is one fine specimen, nothing compared to Rachel, though. Man, you should of seen her last night."_ Paul's thoughts began to wander on what had happened last night and I had to hold back the bile that was rising in my throat.

"_PAUL! C'mon, I don't need to see that! She's my damn sister, for crying out loud." _I thought, Quil and Sam agreeing with me. "_Back on topic, Sam, what am I going to do?"_

"_Only one thing you can do. Talk to her. Tell her what happened. Trust me, she'll be weirded out at first, but it's hard to resist the power of an imprint."_

"_Yeah. I guess you're right. I might be late for patrol, by the way." _

"_S'okay Jake, we got it. Good luck." _Sam thought, and with that, I phased back, quickly untying my shorts from the cord around my ankle and slipping them on. I jogged back to the Swan house and up their driveway, knocking on their door.

"Hey Jake! What can I do for you?" Charlie asked, smiling, he always had a soft spot for me.

"Um, actually, I'm here to see Bella." I said, looking down at my hands.

"I believe she is taking a shower right now, but you are more htan welcome to wait in her room for her." I smiled and nodded, heading up to her room. I had only waited for about five minutes when she opened her door, in only a towel, and gasped when she saw me sitting on her bed.

**BPOV**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I screeched, and he just looked at me, completely unaware of the fact that I was yelling at him. It was the way he looked at me though, with so much power and adoration. It was so damn confusing.

"Oh, uh, Bella, we need to talk." He said, still looking into my eyes. Normally, I would be beyond creeped out, but I liked when he looked at me like this, and I had a feeling I was looking at him the same way.

"I kinda already figured that part out." I said coldy.

Jake scanned his eyes around the room, looking for something that might help him out.

**JPOV**

I looked around the room, trying to find something that might help me explain all this to her. My search stopped when my eyes landed on the bookcase in the corner of her room, finding book of Quillette legends on one of the shelves. Could this of worked any better? I hopped up, and grabbed the book.

"Have you ever read this? I asked.

"Uh yeah, I read it last summer." She replied, confusion clear in her voice.

"Well you know the part about imprinting?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah…..."

"Well I might of, sort of, imprinted on you." Her eyes widened to the point of it looking unhealthy and her jaw practically hit the floor.

"Wouldn't that mean you're a… a…. a…."

"Yes, I am a werewolf."


	3. Chapter 3, Author's Note

**Hey guys! Okay, so this is going to be an author's note. Sorry if I got your hopes up when you thought this was Chapter 3. **

**First, thank you for all your reviews! I posted the first chapter on Thursday and I already have 6 _positive _reviews! Yay! **

**Second, I know y'all might think that I am rushing into the whole imprinting thing and that Bella caught on pretty fast, but believe me, Chapter 3 will explain everything. At least I hope it will. **

**Third, I'd just like to point out that the book of Quiluete legends was not the same book Bella had in the Twilight series and it explained imprinting a lot clearer. Again, Chapter 3 will explain some of that. **

**Fourth, I know I have some grammatical errors; I'm only 12, so I don't have flawless grammar. Thank you for giving me some suggestions on my grammar, it really helped. Also, I know I can go overboard on my commas sometimes. I do it all the time, unintentionally of course. It's one of my writing flaws. **

**Fifth, thank you Lyo-Lyok for your incredibly helpful suggestions. I really appreciate it. **

**And finally, Chapter 3 should be up no later than Tuesday, if all goes according to plan. **

**Thanks again guys, **

** ~Erin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Thank you for all your reviews and helpful suggestions! Here is Chapter 3! **

~o~

**BPOV **

"Actually, I was going to say you were a rotten liar. Do you think I'm an idiot? What kinda sick joke is this? Do you honestly think I believe in all that Quiluete voodoo crap? Is this your way of asking me out? Because I'm not interested," I answered him, acid dripping off of every word.

"No… I, uh. I ust.." Jake stammered. He looked really hurt and I felt a little bad for bitching at him like that, but at the same time, he totally deserved it.

"You just what Jake? You just thought I would go out with you all because of some messed up Quileute legend? Legends aren't real, Jacob. And if you think you can wander in to my house, without any damn clothes on, thinking that I would totally fangirl over your stupid 6 pack, you were wrong." I was practically steaming. FYI boys: _never_ mess with a girl on her period.

"Bella, please, just hear me out," He pleaded, looking at me with those big brown eyes filled with adoration.

"Just get out of my house," I said, pointing to the door. He nodded and walked out, looking like I had just punched him in the face.

It just didn't make any sense. I knew about the whole imprinting crap, but did he really think that I believed in it? Then, to top it all off, he expected me to believe he was a fricking werewolf? He must of hit his head when he fell earlier. My head was spinning with so many thoughts, none of them making any sense whatsoever.

I realized then, that I was wearing only a towel, and put some pajama clothes on, not even paying attention to what they were. I walk downstairs, and begin to make some spaghetti for Charlie and I. Poor Charlie couldn't cook to save his life. I put a pot of boiling water on the stove, and grabbed the box of pasta. Once the water was boiled, I put the spaghetti in, stirring it occasionally. I prepared the tomato sauce, and set out the plates. I put the dinner on the plates, and set the plates on the table. I smiled, satisfied at my work and that I didn't think about Jacob the entire time. That thought, of course, brought on thoughts about Jacob and I groaned.

Why wouldn't Jake leave my brain? I had never been so interested in a boy before. No, get that out of your head, you are _not_ interested in him. He is just an annoying dimwit who just so happens to be drop-dead gorgeous. His chin length, jet black, hair. That cute little hair flip he does when it gets in his eyes. His eyes. Don't even get me started with his eyes. Those dark brown, almost black orbs seemed so deep, and lately; full of love. Why was I thinking like this? Could possibly have a crush on Jacob Black? Just the name made me smile. God, what was wrong with me? He was always just a best friend; I had never thought about him like this. My stomach dropped to my feet when I realized what was going on. I had a crush on Jacob Black. Aw shit.

**JPOV**

"Just get out of my house." Those six words made me want to cry. My Bella; my _everything_ didn't want me in her house. Rejection washed over me and I nodded, quickly leaving the Swan Residence. I ran into the woods and phased, not even bothering to tie my shorts to the cord around my ankle. Crap. Those were my last pair of shorts.

"_Jake! What happened?"_ 4 different voices shouted in my head at once. Sam, Paul, Quil, and Embry. I solemnly replayed what had happened in my head. Three of the four wolves phased right now had imprints, so they could feel my sorrow when Bella freaked out at me. However, Embry didn't.

"_Oooh, dude, you got burned. Point to Bella," _Embry thought. I imagined ripping his head off, and he shuddered.

"_Sorry, man. But did you have to show me that?" _Embry whined.

"_Yes, I did. What am I supposed to do? She doesn't want me." _I said, resisting the urge to cry.

"_Aw, c'mon dude. You don't know that. She is just really freaked out. You were pretty forward with her…" _Quil reassured me.

_"Maybe. But I have to apologize to her. She hates me." _

_"Apologize for what? You did nothing wrong,"_ Sam thought.

_"Yes I did. She thinks I was trying to ask her out." _

_"How is that a bad thing?" _Paul thought, entering the conversation for the first time.

"_I don't know. It just is, okay? I just can't bear to think that she hates me." _

"_But she doesn't hate you. She is just really shaken up. Give her some time. I guarantee you she will call you in the next 3 days. Like I said, it's hard to resist the power of an imprint." _Sam was right, I just needed to calm down.

I got off patrol at 3:00 the next morning. The whole time I was thinking about Bella, and if she had called yet. When I got home, I knew she wouldn't be calling me, it was way too early. So I let my exhaustion take over, and I went to sleep.

**BPOV**

After dinner, I went upstairs and finished unpacking the rest of my stuff. That didn't stall my brain enough, so I decided to take another shower. When I got out, I snuggled into warm pajamas, crawled into my bed and fell asleep thinking about Jake.

I woke up at about 4 in the morning, my spaghetti from last night threatening to make an entrance. I sprinted to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up violently for the next hour. I felt horrible, and hot. Much too hot. Today was my first day of school at Forks High School and I had a fever, possibly the stomach flu. Great. At about 6, when Charlie got up to go to work, and found me dry heaving into the toilet, as I had nothing left in my stomach to throw up, he sighed, and carried me into my bed.

"I guess no school today for you," Charlie said

"Yeah. I guess so," I croaked.

"Do you need anything before I leave?"

"Just a glass of water." He gave me a large cup of water, put a garbage can by my bed, then left.

A little bit before noon, I heard the doorbell. Groaning, I got up and wrapped my quilt around me, snatched the garbage can, and walked downstairs. I opened the door and lo and behold, standing on my front porch was Jake.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I heard you were sick," he said, concern in his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"We don't start until next week," he said, and I was about to reply, but my body said differently. I ran to the sink, forgetting about the garbage can in my hands, and puked until I had tears running down my face. When I was done, I collapsed into Jake's arms and started sobbing, not even caring I was supposed to be mad at him.

Now he was panicked, he led me over to the couch and I lay in his arms. He was strangely warm; it felt like he had a really bad fever. When my sobs turned to hiccups, he began to calm down, but he still rubbed my back, preventing me from another episode. Physical contact with him gave me a warm, fluttery feeling in my stomach. I liked it.

"Oh Bells. You are burning up. I should get you to a doctor or something." I cringed at the word doctor, and he looked at me, thinking I was hurt.

"No. Doctors mean needles," I sighed, and snuggled closer into him. He was just so _warm_. He chuckled and put his arm around me. Normally, I would of shied away from the contact, but I didn't want to. It felt nice, okay? "Besides, you feel like your 110 degrees or something."

"Close. It's wolf thing."

"How much longer are you going to keep this act up?"

"It's not an act. I really am a werewolf."

"Yeah, and I really am a vampire." He suddenly stiffened and I moved away from him, confused. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. What can I do to make you believe that I really can phase into a wolf?" Jake said, changing the subject.

"Let me see you phase into a wolf. Then I will believe that you really are a wolf and that you imprinted on me."

"Okay, fine. Let's do it."

~o~

**Okay, so I finished this chapter way before Tuesday, I know. I just had a lot of free time today. Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Okay, so I owe you guys a HUGE apology. I haven't updated in more than a week, which is unacceptable. I have just been incredibly busy lately, and haven't found the time to write. So I'm really sorry for that. Y'all can yell at me in the reviews, I probably deserve it for leaving you guys at a cliffy for so long. Speaking of reviews, thank you SO much to anyone who has given me a review, or even followed/favorited my story. It really does make my day. Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

~o~

**BPOV**

"Are you kidding me? You really turn into a giant dog?" I asked, in mock disbelief.

"That's kinda what I've been trying to tell you. But yeah, I do." By now, I would have expected Jake to show signs of frustration. But no, he just stood there like a lovesick puppy. No pun intended.

"You're going to-" My sentence was cut short by an overwhelming amount of nausea. I reached for the garbage can, but Jake beat me to it. He grabbed it at an alarming speed and handed it to me, while I blew chunks. When I was done, I started crying again. I'm usually not sensitive like this, but considering the fact that my childhood best friend just told me he could morph into a large mammal, I was a bit overwhelmed at that point. Not to mention I was PMSing _and_ sick.

"I… don't… want…to… be… sick… anymore." I said in between sobs.

"Shh. It's okay Bells. You'll feel better soon. I promise. Shh. Don't cry." I shivered, and Jake pulled me close to him. I sighed, laying my head on his chest, and wrapping my arms around his waist. He was just so damn warm. Screw blankets. "I am a bit worried that you threw up twice in the last 10 minutes though."

"I'm just overwhelmed right now. I feel like crap, I'm PMSing-" I felt Jake stiffen at the mention of PMS and I held back a giggle. _Boys _ "and you apparently you can turn into a wolf. It's kinda a lot to take in. Can we save the animal morphing thingy for another time?" I ask, knowing he would say yes.

'Yeah. Of course. Right now, all I want you to do is get better."

"Can you stay here until Charlie gets home?"

"Well duh. I'm here to take care of you." I grinned at that, he was so sweet.

"Did you swallow a space heater or something? You feel so warm. Not that that is problem or anything, but still…" He laughed that low throaty chuckle that I loved so much. What was wrong with me? I wasn't supposed to feel this way about him. I knew I had a crush on him, but this felt different. Almost like I loved him. No. I didn't love him. I haven't seen him in years. I shoved that thought to the back of my head.

"Like I said, it's a wolf thing."

"Okay. That's it. I need to know if this is true. Go outside and do your magic. I'll watch from inside." I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to know if he was lying to me or not.

Jake nodded and got up. He looked nervous. I got up too, and walked over to the window that gave you a perfect view of the backyard. He took my hint and walked outside. I watched him go out into the backyard and disappear into the woods. I watched the trail opening from where he entered the woods impatiently.

What I saw next completely shocked me. There, walking out from the woods, was a _huge_ wolf. The wolf was easily the size of a polar bear. Holy shit. It had russet and light brown fur with specks of mahogany. It was beautiful. My eyes wandered to its paws, and I saw a leather cord around its back left paw. Just like the one Jake had been wearing earlier… Tied around the cord were Jake's jean shorts. Oh my god. This wasn't happening. This huge creature couldn't be Jacob Black. No way.

I looked up to its face, and immediately I knew. I could see those eyes a mile away. There, on the face of this wolf, were Jacob's eyes. Those dark brown orbs that looked so deep, you could fall into them. I gasped and ran outside, not even caring I was sick. Once outside, I slowed my pace down to a cautious walk. "Jake" nodded, as if to say I could come closer. I willed my feet to move me forward. I reached out my hand, and the canine bowed its head, obviously wanting me to pet him. I started scratching him behind the ear; I'd never had a dog, but this is what they always did in movies and books. A content growl rumbled in his throat, and I smiled.

A gust of wind blew through the yard, making me wish I had grabbed my comforter that was currently laying in a heap on the couch. Jake nuzzled me with his wet, black nose, inviting me to take advantage of his furry coat. Without hesitation, I buried myself in Jake's fur (well that's something I never thought I would say. Lemme cross that off my bucket list) I stood there like that for a good 10 minutes, before he looked at me, then to the woods. I nodded and watched the wolf boy run into the woods. Less than a minute later, Jake walked out, in human form. He grinned and jogged over to me, laughing at my shock expression.

"My god. It's true. You really did imprint on me." I said after we were inside, shock still clear on my features.

"Yup," Jake said, and began to say something else, but shut his mouth." There was something he wasn't telling me. Something he was obviously worried about.

"So that explains the pull I feel towards you." Once the words slipped my mouth, I immediately regretted it. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"You feel it too? And it's nothing to be embarrassed about Bells." He gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled back.

"Yeah. The first time you looked at me, when I dropped my bags. There was a pull there, I didn't want you to leave. And then when you were in my bedroom, the pull just got stronger. Sorry for snapping at you yesterday, by the way. I didn't mean to hurt you. But anyway, it feels like every time I see you, the pull gets stronger."

"No, don't worry about it. I was never mad at you. I know exactly what you mean though. It's the strongest connection to anyone I've ever met. It feels like we've been best friends since birth or something. Which we kinda were, before you went to Phoenix." The hesitant look still hasn't left his face.

"There's something you're not telling me. What is it? I won't be mad at you." Jake sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's nothing really. I'm just worried you might want to… ignore the… imprint. Bella, just because I imprinted doesn't mean that we have to be boyfriend and girlfriend right away. I'll be anything you want me to be. Your best friend, your brother, your protector, or your boyfriend." I sighed in relief, glad that this was the "problem" that had been worrying him.

"Right now, I'd rather stick to being best friends. That doesn't mean it won't turn develop into something more later on, but for now, I'd prefer to stick to being best friends." Jake looked slightly disappointed but smiled, and I gave him a big hug. His smile grew wider, and we sat down on the couch. I snuggled into the side of him, and lied my head in the crook of his neck, relishing in his warmth.

I hadn't even realized I was tired until my eyelids began to droop. I looked at Jake whose eyes were shut, his chest vibrating with each snore. I quietly giggled and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before sleep found me. The last thing I heard before drifting off into a deep sleep was Jake mumbling in his sleep.

"Bella. My Bella."


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyy sexay beasts! I just realized that I have been forgetting to put disclaimers on my chapters, so, I do not, in any shape or form, ownTwilight. I own only the plot line and any new characters I decide to add in. So enjoy Chapter 5, and please please review!**

~o~

**JPOV**

Bella snuggled closer into me and I grinned, ecstatic to have my imprint so close to me. I closed my eyes and almost forgot how to open them again. Sam had us running double patrol all week, and I was completely exhausted. After some struggle, I opened my eyes, only to find that Bella's were closed. I sighed and closed my eyes again, as I began to fall asleep.

When I woke up, Bella was no longer cuddling into my side. I immediately sat up, and darted my eyes around the room, in a sleep dazed search attempt.

"Bella?" I called out, my voice laced with concern.

"I'm in the kitchen, silly," her voice called out, and I sighed in relief. Call me overprotective, but when you live in a world where fantasies are real, you kinda have to be. I got up and stumbled into the kitchen, still not fully awake. I look up, only to find Bella, in an apron, scrambling eggs, and getting out a pack of bacon from the fridge. A chuckle escaped my lips, and she smiled.

"Does wolf boy eat his bacon raw?" She jokingly asked.

"Nah. I prefer deer colon." She giggled, and a grin spread across my face. She was just so amazing. So perfect. Everything about her was incredible. Her giggle lit up my world. _Bella_ lit up my world.

**BPOV**

I giggled at is sarcastic remark and began to fry the bacon. The wonderful aroma of frying bacon filled the kitchen. I waited for the nauseous feeling to come, with the smell of bacon so strong in the room and me just beginning to recover from a stomach bug. But it never came.

"YES!" I yelled, and fist pumped.

"Did I miss something?" Jake asked, his eyebrows scrunched togther with confusion.

"Not really. I was just excited because I didn't throw up at the smell of frying bacon." Jake chuckled and pulled me into a hug. I could feel his lips grazing the top of my head. I pulled away from the hug before he could go any farther.

"Friends? Remember?"

"Fine," Jake pouted and gave me the puppy dog face.

"That's not going to work," I said with a laugh.

"Darn it."

I grabbed the bacon off the frying pan with a pair of tongs and divvied it onto two plates. I scooped the scrambled eggs and put them on the plate next to it. I smiled, satisfied with my work. I handed a plate to Jake, who sat down at the "kitchen table" (I don't think it qualifies as a kitchen table. More like a tall coffee table. It had just enough room for two occupants, which was all Charlie and I needed, so it worked just fine) and I followed his lead.

However, Jake took up the entire table with his 5 foot 4 inch body. There was still a tiny corner left, which I took before he could steal it. When I looked up at Jake, his plate was _empty._ How was that even possible? I gave it to him less than two minutes ago! It was like he inhaled it!

"Holy crap Jake. Have I been starving you or something?"

"Nah. I'm technically eating for two people: me, and the wolf inside me." I guess that made sense… It was still weird though.

"I should of made more. I'm sorry. You're more than welcome to help yourself to anything in our fridge."

"No, no. It's cool. I'm good." He smiled at me, and a warm feeling spread across my body. Blame the imprint I guess.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Depends on what they are."

"What is your regular body temperature?"

"Around 108.9 degrees," Jake said without hesitation.

"Wow. Do you have like a pack doctor or something? Because you can't see a doctor when you have a temperature that should mean you're dead."

"You're fast. We actually have advanced healing, Like for us, paper cuts heal within seconds, and broken bones mend in a couple days." Wow. Just wow. I realized my mouth was hanging open, and I quickly shut it. "Wanna see?" He grabbed a pocket knife from the pocket in his jean shorts, and I came to realization what he was about to do.

"NO! No I do not want to see! Put that away!" I screeched, and Jake put his hands up, palms forward, as if you surrender his "plan."

"You scare me like that again, Jacob Black, and I swear, you will be living in a dog house for a week." I said, and put as much coldness as I could muster into my words.

"Okay, okay. I won't do it again, I promise. Pinkie swear." Jake held out his pinkie, and I couldn't stop the smile that tugged up the corners of my mouth. I held my pinkie out to his, and we twisted them together, and shook on it. I hadn't felt so carefree in a long time.

"Next question. In the legend book, it said that you guys could read each others minds when you were in wolf form. Is that true?" Jake looked surprised, and a bit hesitant but he answered anyway.

"Yeah. It works great when we run into the occasional leech, so we can synchronize attack plans. But other than that, it's annoying as hell. Especially when Paul decides to replay the previous night's events he had with my _sister._" Wait a minute—leeches? What exactly was going on in Forks? I hadn't seen any giant bugs running around lately.

"Define leeches." I said curtly, trying to hide the confusion in my voice. Jake paled considerably and covered his mouth, only to remove it to put his head in his hands, mumbling swear words that were muffled by his hands. What was going on?

"Tell me please," I pleaded. Now I _had_ to know, if it caused this kind of reaction.

"I can't. I just can't," He muttered, more to himself than to me. Jake got up and opened a window, letting some air in. A gust of wind blew into the room and he stiffened immediately. He started trembling, and I put my hand on his shoulder, to calm him down. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I had a feeling it wasn't good. At my touch, he stopped trembling, only to begin to grit his teeth.

"There's no time. He's too close." Jake whispered to himself. I didn't know what there was no time for or who "he" was, but I was definitely started to get scared.

"Jake? What's going on?" I tried to mask my concern. It didn't work very well.

"Shhh. Don't be scared. It'll be okay." I wasn't entirely convinced.

The doorbell rang and Jake flung open the door, pushing me behind him and shielding my body with his. I tried to peer out from Jake's arm to see who it was, but before I could, Jacob's voice, filled with pure hatred, sneered out;

"What do you want Cullen?"

~o~

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for leaving you at a cliffhanger. I know I said I would try to update every other day, but now, with my schedule, I'm moving it to once a week. I'm probably going to update on Monday or Tuesday. I haven't given up this story, I promise, but I have to put schoolwork first. Sucks, I know. I'm also trying to make my chapters longer, but it's not working too well, so sorry for all the short chapters. So to those who have taken the time to actually read through this author's note, thank you and please review! **

**~Erin**


End file.
